Love Me
by Lillith Mae
Summary: Kagome has a past that Inuyasha doesn't know about, but the rest of the SCHOOL does. Can Inuyasha change her dirty ways? Find out who got to her first! chapters 11 and 12 up now! ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

Love Me

Chapter 1: Say that you love me

(Miroku and Kagome had gone out for a date and to end the date to his and her liking, he had taken her to light house which had a perfect view of the whole town. They sat on the roof of the light house.)

**Kagome:** I've had a wonderful night Miroku…thanks.

**Miroku:** I'm glad you enjoyed it Kagome…I was wondering if I may ask you a question…?

**Kagome:** sure…what is it?

**Miroku:** well…um…please don't be offended…but, will you have my children?

(She got a freaked out look on her face '_did he have to say it like that!?_' she thought looking away from his face out into the distance. He waited for a reply or the slap across the face that he usually got from other girls. She looked down at the water and answered)

**Kagome:** Miroku…I'm 14 and your 16…right?

**Miroku:** I knew it…!

(He mumbled)

**Kagome:** I'm too young to 'have' anyone's children right now…but….

(She stopped speaking and looked up to the star filled sky with uncertainty and hard thought in her eyes. Miroku sat up quickly and looked her.)

**Miroku:** please finish…

**Kagome:** I like you a lot Miroku…you know that right?

**Miroku:** Of course, I like you very much also…

**Kagome:** I like you so much that, I want to give myself to you…

(She turned to him and he was still just looking at her with confusion and bewilderment. He leaned over and kissed her gently on his lips, her lips tremble as they touched and she kissed him back. They got down from the roof and into the backseat of his car and continued. Right before he 'did' anything he said)

**Miroku:** Kagome…..can you do me one more favor?

(He kissed her neck in that one spot of hers.)

**Kagome**: what?

(She asked trying to stay in the moment. '_Please don't say something stupid!_')

**Miroku:** Say that you love me…

(He kissed her neck again and again. '_Love?_' she thought.)

**Miroku:** you don't have to mean it…and I wouldn't make a big deal out if it. It would just make me feel better about this.

(He looked into her eyes and continued to kiss her, 'Say_ that I love you?_' is all she could think about. She had never loved anyone and she did not love Miroku but she knew it would make him happy and she always had to make everyone happy.)

**Kagome:** I…. I love you…..?

(He smiled and they continued the night together.)


	2. Chapter2: Tease Me

Love Me

Chapter 2:  Go On an Tease Me

(For two years Kagome had given herself away to many other guys at her school. She was famous among the whole school her teachers had been her 'best friends' (if you know what I mean!). All the girls who knew about her were jealous beyond reason. All except for Sango that is, who was doing as 'well' as Kagome herself. Miroku was with Kagome every Friday night, for the past two years even though he was, by now, out of high school.)

**Kagome:** I think he really believes that I love him…how could I love him? The only thing I really know about him is where he likes to be touched…I mean come on!

**Sango**:  what if he does…and you keep doing this with him. It's going to be considered illegal in two weeks you know that right?

**Kagome:** Sango! I'm surprised you would say something like that…._you_ above all people! Guess that means that I shouldn't be sleeping with my English/ Tech. teacher then huh?

(She giggles. Sango looked at her shocked. Sango always wanted to be with Miroku but he always refused her. She never understood why Kagome would do this to a guy that is crazy for her. She'd given anything to have Miroku the way Kagome had. She had never known that Kagome was going with Mr. Naraku... '_ew!_')

**Kagome:** Don't act like you didn't know!

**Sango:** I though something was going on but…Kagome! It's Mr. Naraku for cryin' out loud! He's like…ancient! Are you sure you can even trust him?

**Kagome**: Give me a break Sango! He's 26! And believe me he's been around the block thousands of times and no one's ever found out…so don't worry so much ok?

(She walked away leaving Sango with her thoughts. '_Don't worry so much?_' is all that ran through her mind as she watched her walk away)

**Hojo:**  Hey Kagome! Are you busy tomorrow night?

(She stopped walking and turned around to face him with a gentle look and a soft smile and answered his question)

**Kagome:** '_ugh!_' Yes, I'm extremely busy… you know what with 'classes' and all. Maybe you should call me secretary and make an appointment for…oh, let's say…

(She turned and started walking slowly away pretending to think.)

**Kagome**: …hmmm…NEVER?!?!

(She laughed and kept walking to her English class. She knocked on the door. Not that she needed to but to let Mr. Naraku know who was coming in.)

**Naraku:** Come in Kagome!

(She entered and closed the door behind her and gracefully walked over to his desk. He was standing hunched over his desk going through his papers without looking at her. She placed her hand on top of them to get his attention, and it did. He looked up at her and smiled.)

**Kagome:** Good morning, Mr. Naraku.

**Naraku:** Good morning, Kagome. How are you doing today?

**Kagome:** I hear we're having at pop-quiz today…

**Naraku:** Really? From who?

**Kagome:**  certain sources…(wink)

(He moved from behind his desk behind her, gently pulling her closer to him.)

**Naraku:** well your sources are correct Ms. Higurashi.

(He kissed her neck and sent a chill down her spine. She shivered. He had always sent a chill down her spine like no other guy had. She could never decide if that was a good or bad thing.)

**Kagome:** will it be hard?

**Naraku:** Of course not my dear. Are they ever?

**Kagome:** No sir…not at all.

(Naraku stopped kissing her neck and backed away from her and walked her over to the door.)

**Naraku:** Now run along to class, I don't want you to be late.

**Kagome:** Yes sir. See you fourth period.


	3. The Same Different Chill

Love Me

Chapter 3: The Same Different Chill

(Kagome went to her class as she was instructed even though she'd be early. She entered the class room and handed her teacher her homework and took her seat by the window. She waited for the class to fill and to begin but it wouldn't for another ten minutes so she had time to herself to think. Her cell phone rang quietly, disturbing her thoughts. It was Miroku. He had believed she loved him as he loved her. But how can you love someone when you don't even know what love is? She answered her phone)

**Kagome:** Hi Miroku. How are you?

**Miroku:** I'm fine Kagome, but I have some bad news I'm afraid.

**Kagome:** What is it?

**Miroku:** I won't be able to make it this Friday…I am so sorry! I'll make it up to you I promise.

**Kagome:** '_yes!_' It's alright Miroku…I'm sure it's really important whatever it is that you have to cancel our date for…

(She told him, pretending to sound disappointed)

**Miroku:** well it's really not…Kouga just got our band a gig downtown…

**Kagome:** I understand…

(Forced sigh)

**Miroku:** I'll make it up to you I promise…or maybe I'll just let the guys go without me? You're more important then that silly band anyway…

**Kagome:** no, you made a commitment to the guys…you shouldn't abandon them because of me… '_Plus I really need to be alone this Friday…_'

**Miroku:** you're right Kagome, but as soon as I get back-

**Kagome:** you'll make it up to me. I know.

**Miroku:** ok well I better let you go I know you still have class so I'll talk to you later…ok?

**Kagome:** ok…bye Miroku.

**Miroku:** good bye Kagome.

(She was about to hang up but then Miroku called to her loudly)

**Kagome:** yes?

**Miroku:** I love you…

**Kagome:** '_oh, boy,_' I love you too……

(They hung up and left her feeling really bad. She was leading him on and she knew it but there wasn't anything she could really do. She tried to call it off once before but he wouldn't let go, he sent her gifts everyday asking her to forgive him for whatever it was he did. So she was stuck either way.)

**Keade:** Ms. Higurashi no more phone calls before or during class. Do I make myself clear?

**Kagome:** yes ma'am.

(It was still a while before class started but people had begun to fill the classroom so she looked around to see who was all in class already. Her eyes landed on a boy with silver hair sitting in the front. She had never seen him before and she was curious. She turned to Sango behind her and asked.)

**Kagome:** Who's that?

**Sango:** Who?

**Kagome:** That guy over there, the one with the silver hair…

**Sango:** Don't know….must be new…?

(Kagome turned back to her desk and tried not to think about him, but her eyes drifted over to him and found him staring back at her with his beautiful amber eyes. He smiled sent a chill go down her spine, and he hadn't even touched her! She found herself smiling back, she tried to looked away quickly but found it so hard to do. They were just so beautiful when she finally looked away she found herself covered with goose bumps.  Whatever chill that was running all over her body was definitely a good one.)


	4. Learning to Breathe

Love Me

Chapter 4: Learning to Breathe

(Her class was the normal boring yet interesting and very long. For first period it seemed ridiculous for class to last for an hour. Of course Kagome never really noticed the time, or the lesson for that matter she'd always occupy herself by watching the boys PE class play kickball or something like that. Every now and then her gazed drifted over to the silver haired boy. She didn't know his name partially because he was never properly introduced and because he never said a word. She could immediately saw how much of the loner type he was.)

**Sango:** You're drooling…

(Kagome wiped her mouth and looked away from the boy and turned to Sango who was giggling)

**Kagome:** He's cute…I can't help it.

**Sango:** He's the same….and it'll happen the same way all the others have. He'll take you out and you'll get screwed…literally and then you'll move on to the next cutie that comes your way while still keeping up with your 'scheduled appointments'.

(She whispered to Kagome. '_What's with her? She's being a bitch today._' Thought Kagome)

**Kagome:** Thanks for the update on my life!

(She whispered back slightly upset with her.)

**Sango:** Just stating the obvious…

(The bell rang and the class was dismissed and the room emptied quickly. Kagome took her time gathering her things and Sango left to wait for her outside. Mrs. Keade walked over to Kagome and handed her extra notes from the day's lesson.)

**Keade:** I do wish you would just listen to me during class.

**Kagome:** I do! I just have a hard time remembering everything you say…

(Smiling/sweat dropping)

**Keade:** I was wondering if you could do me a favor Kagome.

**Kagome:** What kind of favor?

**Keade**: Well, you see, I forgot to introduce or new student, Inuyasha.

(The silver haired boy stepped out from Lady Keade and said hello to Kagome shaking her hand. This brought back the goose bumps again and made her forget how to breathe.)

**Inuyasha**: Hi, Inuyasha. Nice to meet ya.

**Kagome:** …….h-hi (breathless)

**Keade:** Kagome? Are you cold?

(Kagome snapped back to reality and looked at Keade letting go of Inuyasha's hand.)

**Kagome:** No…I'm fine.

**Keade: **Good, anyway like I was saying, I was hoping that you could help Inuyasha find his classes he has all but two of yours I was hoping it would be ok…

**Inuyasha:** I don't know anyone here I'd really appreciate it if someone help me for this a while.

(Kagome couldn't believe this was happening to her. She looked from Keade to Inuyasha then back to Keade slowly re-teaching herself to breathe.)

**Kagome:** Um…sure. May I see your schedule?

(Inuyasha dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it to Kagome. She unfolded it and looked it over. He had all of her classes except for fourth and sixth. '_Good I won't be distracted,_' she thought to herself.)

**Kagome:** yeah sure I'll help you find your classes and Sango can help you with the ones I don't have.

**Keade:** it's settled then. And tomorrow I'll properly introduce you to the rest of your classmates.

(After that Keade rushed them out of the classroom and urged them to hurry to their classes. Kagome and Inuyasha walked to their Geometry class in silence Sango had already gone to her own class. Kagome took her seat and Inuyasha gave his info to his teacher and the teacher seated him next to Kagome. The teacher later, before the class began, introduced Inuyasha to the class)

**Mr. Krenton:**  Class please welcome our new student Inuyasha Hanyotai.

 ((I just made up his last name out the blue…but o well…back to the story!!))

(Inuyasha stood blushing and sat back down again and looked over at Kagome who was trying so hard not to laugh. For the rest of geometry and chemistry Inuyasha and Kagome passed notes telling each other about each other, but Kagome never mentioned what she was or what she did with other guys or her teacher. He never asked. By the time third period was over they never wanted to leave each others sides.)

**Kagome:** Inuyasha, this is my friend Sango. She has your fourth and sixth period classes.

**Sango:** Hello cutie.

(Sango said flirtatiously sending a look towards Kagome who was looking at her with a really red face.)

**Inuyasha:** ha! Hello Sango (laughing nervously)

**Kagome:** Well, you two better get to class don't want to be late on your first day right, Inuyasha?

**Sango:** I won't make him late…promise.

**Inuyasha**: Ok…I'll see you at lunch Kagome?

**Kagome:** Definitely!

**Sango:** Come on! We got to go all the down the hall and around the corner!

(Kagome watched them turn the corner and sees Inuyasha look back at her and smiles. She loses her breathe again and almost faints until Mr. Naraku caught her from behind.)

**Naraku:** Kagome? Are you ok?

(Kagome got a chill down her spine as Naraku gently caressed her shoulder with his fingertips. She still unsure if that was a good or bad chill.)

**Kagome:** I'm fine just lost my balance that's all…you know me Mr. Naraku.

(she said standing on her own)

**Naraku**: Well come inside the bell will ring soon.

**Kagome:** Yes sir.


	5. Changing Winds

Love Me

Chapter 5: A Change in Winds

(It had been two weeks and Kagome and Inuyasha had become very close friends. She had her dates with Miroku but it never ended seriously and was a little confused but it never really bugged it her, but in a way she was relieved to know that he didn't just want her because of the sex. Within those two weeks Mr. Naraku noticed a change in Kagome. She never saw him before or after classes and she hadn't e-mailed him. He loved her but he had never shown it to her or anyone else. He wondered where she was and what she was doing until Kagura had filled him in on a few details.)

**Kagura:** Mr. Naraku?(she called through the door) I have some news you might be interested in listening to…

**Naraku: **Come in Kagura…

(She entered his room slyly smirking at him. She had developed her own crush on him as well and she knew about his relationship with Kagome and was even more drawn to him)

**Naraku:** What is it Kagura? I'm very busy.

**Kagura:** I know why your precious Kagome hasn't been with you in such a long time…Master Naraku…

(He looked up at her scolding her in his own emotionless way.)

**Naraku:** Really? What do you know Kagura?

(She shook her head playfully while walking around the classroom touching each desk as she walked up and down the isles. When she finally got his desk, he was staring at her sternly waiting for her answer.)

**Kagura:** Does the name: Inuyasha Hanyotai… mean anything to you, sir?

(She looked him straight in the eyes and saw the fire of anger and disgust burning in them. This excited her. He looked back down at his papers)

**Naraku:** What of him?

**Kagura**: Well…she and Inuyasha have been getting closer in these past few weeks sir and I know how you feel about each other, or how you feel about her. I thought maybe you deserved to-

**Naraku:** What do you know of my feelings Kagura? And what do you know of my relationship with Ms. Higurashi? What makes you think there is more than a teacher student relationship between us?

(She leaned closer to his face. He had forced a lousy fake smile)

**Kagura**: I know because I saw the two of you once before school had begun…and now I see the anger and hatred in your eyes when I had said the name Inuyasha Hanyotai…plus anyone could plainly see how you, Sir Naraku, lust for her so in your own quiet way.

(He couldn't stand it anymore, within a flash he moved from behind his desk and forced Kagura into the corner with his hand choking her. '_Have I made it that obvious?_' he kept thinking to himself. She was laughing, ((she was getting off on this…either that or she was crazy. I'll go with both.) ) Naraku didn't see anything funny about this situation she had put herself in he choked her more she laughed harder.)

**Naraku**: Have you told anyone else? If you have you WILL regret it dearly!

**Kagura:** laughing no I haven't said a word but Master, I think you should speak with your precious 'flower' before the hanyou takes her away form you completely…

(She said laughing even more)

**Naraku:** he won't get to her and live to tell about it...Now leave before I snap you in two.

(He let her go; she grabbed her neck gasping for air while laughing. When she finally regained her breath she looked at him)

**Kagura:** its you, Naraku, who will regret ever threatening me…but I'll put it slide…just this once.

(She left the room closing the door behind her. He listened to her footsteps fade out until they were completely gone, he turned to his desk and through everything he could to the ground. Breaking the music box had given him a while back. He knelt to pick it up and began to laugh hysterically.)

**Naraku:** Kagome…I won't let you go that easily…(chuckle) you are mine whether you know it or not.

(He picked up his cell phone and dialed Kagome's number she answered)

**Kagome:** Hello?

**Naraku:** Hello Kagome…

**Kagome:** May I help you mister Naraku?

**Naraku:** I would like to set up a 'meeting' with you this Saturday night…would that be alright?

**Kagome:** Please hold on Sir Naraku…(she whispered to Sango about covering for her on Saturday night and got back to Naraku)Um, yes that'll be fine Mr. Naraku. What time should we meet?

**Naraku:** 6:30 here will that be fine?

(Whispering again to Sango)

**Kagome:** 6:30, very well I shall see you there…and tomorrow.

**Naraku:** Good. Good bye Kagome have a nice night.

**Kagome:** See you tomorrow, bye.

-END-

((thanks for reviewing really apprechiate it! hope u like the rest! R&R and tell me what you think))


	6. Sweet Dreams

Love Me

Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams 

(Kagome looked at Sango after hanging up with Naraku. He had never called her before, it was "too risky" as he once had said but here he was, calling her…Right after school! Sango and her continued walking home.)

**Sango:** Why does he want to see you?

**Kagome:** Maybe he wants to call it off?

**Sango:** uh…no! He's not stupid Kagome. Maybe he misses you…

**Kagome**: Wow Sango! I'm shocked, first you were surprised and all weird about it and now you're totally for us…WOW!

**Sango:** I'm not totally for you but I can just tell he really likes you and I mean more than just a plaything.

**Kagome:** Are you feeling ok?

(She asked, feeling Sango's head with the back of her hand. Sango slapped it away scolding her. Kagome ignored the look she was given and they continued walking. When they reached Kagome's house)

**Sango:** So you're 'sleeping over' this Saturday right?

**Kagome:** right…I'll be there around 5:30.

**Sango:** okay…don't forget your 'pillow'.

((Code names. _Sleep over_ = I'm covering for you again this Saturday? And _Pillow_ =

Bring a pillow…ok…Back to the story!))

(Kagome got home and found her mother's suitcases in the living room, 'oh great!' she thought. Suit cases…that meant her mother was going on a 'vacation' again. She saw Souta and his friend Shippou playing video games in the living room.)

**Kagome:** MOM!!! Where are you goin this time?! And for how long?!

(she called no reply)

**Souta**: She's not here baka!

**Kagome:** Where is she?

**Shippou:** out eating dinner with my parents…AHEE! Loser! You made me crash! Damn you!!

**Kagome:** None of that Shippou! I better not hear that coming from you either Souta! Ya hear?!!

**Souta:** yeah, yeah, yeah…die! AHAHAHAHA! I Win!!

**Shippou:** BAKA! You cheated! No fair!

(Kagome went upstairs to her bedroom locking the door behind her and fell onto her bed with a bounce. She cuddled into her soft pillows and began to doze off. She dreamt about Inuyasha…)

Her Dream

_I would have given you all of my heart…_

_But there's someone who's torn it apart…_

_And she's taken just all that I have…_

_ But if you wanna try to love again…_

_I'll try to love again, but I know…_

(She listened to a boy sing out in the distance. It was foggy and white surrounded her, she squinted and saw the sacred tree in front of her and the singing stopped. She saw Inuyasha sitting in the tree looking down at her.)

**Inuyasha**: What are you doing here?

**Kagome:** What are you doing here is the real question…

**Inuyasha:** I come here all the time…it's like I'm drawn to this tree for some reason…you?

**Kagome:** I own this tree…well, my grandpa did before he died. He left everything of his to my mother, brother, and I.

**Inuyasha:** oh…sorry.

**Kagome:** don't be…it was his time…

(she started to climb the tree to where he was but he was too far up so she stayed on the fourth branch up. She stared up at him with a slight smile and he stared down at her and jumped to where she was.)

**Inuyasha:**  so…

**Kagome:** why did you stop?

**Inuyasha:** stop?

**Kagome:** you stopped singing…why? I like that song…

**Inuyasha:** I don't like to sing that song to people it saddens them…

(He looked away from her out into the distance)

**Kagome:** then why were you singing it?

**Inuyasha:** I didn't think anyone heard me…

(There was a pause of silence)

**Kagome:** do you know any other songs?

**Inuyasha:** Why do you want to hear me sing so badly?

**Kagome:** its soothing…to me in a way…your voice is soft when you sing

(She blushed after realizing how corny that sounded. He didn't mind he shrugged and looked back at her. She waited for him to say or do something until finally)

**Inuyasha: **

_Welcome to the planet…_

_Welcome to existence._

_Everyone's here…_

_Everyone's here._

_Everybody's watching you now…_

_Everybody waits for you now._

_What happens next…?_

_What happens next…?_

_I dare you to move…_

_I dare you to move. _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor…_

_I dare you to move…_

_I dare you to move. _

_Like today never happened…_

_Today never happened before…_

(He sang the words as if it were a poem; she melted in his words and let them carry her into his arms. He pulled her closer to him, holding her firmly in his arms. She felt his love and warmth and that chill ran down her spine, she continued to listen to his words…as the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stand still.)

_Welcome to the fallout…_

_Welcome to resistance._

_Redemption is here,_

_Redemption is here…_

_Between you and all who you could be…_

_This is how it is and how it should be…_

_I dare you to move…_

_I dare you to move. _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor…_

_I dare you to move…_

_I dare you to move. _

_Like today never happened…_

_Today never happened …_

_Maybe Redemption has stories to tell…_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell._

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here…_

(She looked up at him and he looked at her and he leaned in to kiss her, she opened her eyes and found that it wasn't a dream at all.)


	7. Breathless

Love Me

Chapter 7: Breathless

**Kagome:** Inuyasha?! What are you doing here?? How did you get into my room!?!

**Inuyasha:** (he chuckled a little)I came through your window…?

**Kagome:** Why?

**Inuyasha:** Your brother wouldn't let me in…

**Kagome:** is there something you wanted? I'm not trying to be rude I'm just curious…

(Inuyasha blushed and looked away from her to hide it)

**Inuyasha:** I came to see if you wanted to go to the movies or something…

**Kagome:** oh…ok…(she smiled and blushed and turned her head away from him as well) were you singing?

**Inuyasha:** I didn't know you were asleep so when I got in your room I was sort of singing to myself…then I stopped because I didn't want to disturb you…then you asked me to keep singing…so…I sat on your bed and sang a different song….

(he turned redder)

**Kagome:** how did we end up kissing?

(Inuyasha got a nervous look on his face and stood up from her bed and she watched as he walked over to her window just looking out at the sunset. She waited for his answer.)

**Inuyasha:**  you looked at me and sat up and looked at my as I was singing…I paused and pulled you into my arms and kept singing…I thought you were awake.

**Kagome:** I've been known to sleep walk…if that makes any sense…

**Inuyasha:** When I finished you looked up at me

(She walked over to him and looked up at him)

**Kagome:** Like how?

**Inuyasha:** he swallowed hard well you were closer… (she moved closer) and I was holding you and then you looked at me like…

(She looked down at her carpet noticing a satin then back up at him letting her hair add a little bit of a flip as her head movement back up to his face. He looked into her eyes and saw a certain gleam shining in them.)

**Kagome:** Like how?

**Inuyasha:** …like that

(He swallowed again she smiled at him with a slight blush. He leaned in to kiss her and she was about to accept the offer until they heard a nock on the door ((Mom = Mrs. Higurashi, Ray = New Boyfriend))

**Mom:** Kagome? Are you awake?

(Inuyasha backed his face away from Kagome's and saw her expression.)

**Mom:** Kagome?

**Kagome:** Yes? I'm getting up right now! Hold on!

(She pulled Inuyasha to her closet quietly and shoved him inside)

**Mom:** Can I come in?

**Kagome:** I'm changing! Just a minute!

(She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to her ankles and lifted her shirt over her head and left it drop to the floor. Inuyasha couldn't help but watch he held his breath the moment her shirt fell to the floor. She stepped over her clothes and walked over to her dresser and picked out a pair of white shorts and an orange t-shirt and quickly putting them on and her mother knocked on the door again)

**Mom:** Kagome! What are you doing in there?

**Kagome:** Just a sec mom! I'm fixing my hair!

**Mom:** It's just me Kagome! I've seen you with your bad hair days plenty of times!

('_Shut up mom_,' Kagome opened the door smiling at her mom.)

**Kagome:** Hi mom! How was work?

**Mom:** Fine. Why are you in such a good mood?

**Kagome:** I just took a nap mom you'd be relaxed too. So what's for dinner?

**Mom:** that's what I came up to tell you…I'm eating dinner with Ray tonight, Souta is staying at Shippou's and you can either eat here or go out or whatever ok? 

**Kagome:** oh…ok.

**Mom:** well I have to go now! I'm late! Wish me luck!

**Kagome:** (she forces a smile) Good luck…why are your bags in the living room?

**Mom:** oh yeah! Almost forgot. Ray wants to take me to Paris this weekend so I want you to stay at Sango's ok?

**Kagome:** But you just got back from a business trip on Wednesday!

**Mom:** I know but I can't tell Ray no now he's made reservations at a really nice, really expensive hotel and it'll only be for two days you'll hardly miss me. Ok?

**Kagome:** ok, now go I'm making you late.

(She hugged her mom good bye and watched her walk out the front door. And heard her car pull out and drive away. She held back her tears and walked over to her closet and let Inuyasha out of the closet. He collapsed to the floor he had held his breath since he saw her take her blouse off.)

**Kagome:** Inuyasha!!!? Are you okay?!

(She fanned him with her hands as he gasped for air)

**Inuyasha:** I'm fine! (Cough, cough! ((Did I mention that he's a little claustrophobic?))

(She helped him up laughing. He looked at her and saw tears forming behind them. She choked them back and smiled warmly)

**Kagome:** Let's go to…   

_Their Date_

__

(Inuyasha took Kagome to the movies then out to eat dinner since she obviously hadn't eaten before she took her nap. They spoke to each other about school and family. Inuyasha talked about his big brother how he was such a pain and where he was from. She told him about Miroku how she was unsure how to let him go without feeling so guilty, he listened to every word she said as did she. They didn't talk about what happened in her bedroom. After dinner he walked her to her front door hoping for a good closing.)

**Kagome:** Thanks for taking me out…I had fun.

Inu**yasha: **no problem…anytime you got nothing better to do just gimme a call.

(They both laughed and stumbled into an awkward silence afterward. '_Can I kiss you again? Please let me kiss you one more time…_'Inuyasha kept thinking to himself as he watched Kagome looking all over the place trying to avoid eye contact,_ 'are you gonna kiss me or what?_' She thought to herself. Inuyasha stepped closer to her and butterflies came instantly to both of them. He took her hand and started to play with her finger tips and then brought them to his lips and gently kissed each one, 'whoa! _This is new!_' she thought to herself.)

**Kagome:** What are you doing?

**Inuyasha:** Should I stop?

**Kagome:** (Blushing) no…its just no one's ever done that…but I like it.

(He dropped her hand and reached for her face and kissed her. This sent more chills running all over her body that she shook a little bit. When he stopped he looked at her, her eyes still closed and twitching with excitement. He laughed a little bit.)

**Inuyasha:** You ok?

**Kagome:** I'm…f…f…fine…

(She opened he eyes finally and licked her lips and leaned against her door. Inuyasha noticed she had goose bumps.)

**Inuyasha:** Are you cold? You're shivering…

(Kagome looked down at her arms and tried to make them go away but they still lingered. Inuyasha laughed to himself)

**Inuyasha:** I hope I didn't cause that

(They laughed together again then looked at each other. '_Invite him in stupid!! Do it! Do it! You need it! Do it! Do it damn it!!_' he took her hand again and kissed her gentle lips once more)

**Inuyasha:** Good night Kagome…I'll see you in class tomorrow.

(Disappointed she agreed and watched him leave.)

**Kagome:** darn…oh well, maybe next time…

(She sighed to herself quietly and went inside.)


	8. Jealousy

Love Me

Chapter 8:  Jealousy

(Kagome had waken the next morning and found a note from her mother on her night stand.)

_Kagome,_

_I'll be in   
__Paris__ until Wednesday Ray wants to make sure I have fun so I've arranged for you to stay at Sango's and Souta to stay at Shippou's. Be respectful and do your homework! I'll call every night to see how you are. See you when I get back._

_With love,_

_Mom_

(Kagome crumbled the letter and threw it to the ground. '_ just breathe in and out three times slowly and think about your date with Inuyasha last night…breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out….breathe in-'_ her thoughts were interrupted by the telephone ringing downstairs. She rushed to the phone)

**Kagome:** Hello, Higurashi residence this is Kagome…

(Sango laughed on the other line)

**Sango:** I cannot you actually answer the phone like that!!! "Higurashi residence this is Kagome"!

(she mocked. Kagome sweat dropped.)

**Kagome:** Hi Sango…what's up?

**Sango:** (still laughing) don't you think it's kind of weird?

**Kagome:** What?

**Sango:** That your mom left on the same weekend you're supposed to meet your teacher? Coincidence? Or Fate?

**Kagome:** What are you talking about?

**Sango:** Your mom is out of town right? Won't be back till Wednesday…right?

**Kagome:** Right…I still don't see your point Sango.

**Sango:** What are you doing this Saturday?

**Kagome:** Meeting Naraku for dinner…

**Sango:** Coincidence or fate? I don't think you should see him this Saturday; I've got a bad feeling…

**Kagome:** You're just paranoid Sango. I told you: Don't worry.

**Sango:** Whatever Kagome…what are you doing tonight?

**Kagome:** Meeting Miroku…I' gonna tell him straight out that I don't love him, and that I never did… you think I should?

**Sango:** Yes, because you can't lead the poor guy on…

('_plus it's my turn and I want him…badly,_' she thought to herself)

**Kagome:** Well I'm gonna get dressed then pack some clothes and I'll be over at your place soon. Ok?

**Sango:** Take your time; mom said she'd give us a ride anyway…

**Kagome:** alright I'll be there in a half hour or so.

**Sango:** ok, bye!

**Kagome:** bye.

First thru Third Periods

(Kagome and Sango arrive to school just before the tardy bell rang out. They arrived to their class late but they hadn't missed anything important ((darn)). They walked in casually Kagome slipped a smile at Inuyasha and he smiled back and made her blush lightly. They sat in their seats and continued with class. Kagome went on watching the gym boys play their soccer glimpsing over at Inuyasha every now and then. He'd caught her eyes and they held for a good thirty seconds until he smiled and worked on his work. In second and third periods they passed notes and talked about going out to do it again soon…to the movies or to do something new. They agreed to spend Sunday at the each all day. Third period was over and they had to depart to third ((darn again))

**Kagome:** Well I'll see you in fifth…

**Inuyasha:** alright then…it's a date.

(They both laughed and she watched as he turned the corner beaming his smile to her she smiled back even though he didn't see. She turned to her class and bumped into Mr. Naraku who looked at her with anger behind his eyes.)

**Kagome:** Hello, Mr. Naraku, isn't today just wonderful?

**Naraku:** Oh yes, indeed it is.

(She smiled and walked past him into the classroom with three other students. Naraku looked to where her eyes had once been and stormed into the class room with furry as the bell rang out.)

After School

(Kagome had told Sango and Inuyasha to wait for her outside, that she had to talk with her teacher about something important (I bet!). She got to Naraku's classroom and let herself in. he wasn't there so she sat at his desk and waited for him. He finally arrived talking on his cell phone to a parent. He smiled at her and continued he conversation.)

**Naraku:** Well just tell your son to start doing his homework and to start paying attention in my class and maybe I'll be able to cut him some slack ok?

(pauses and listens on the other line then finishes)

**Naraku:** Ok then buh-bye bye bye!

(He finally hangs up and makes a face at the phone then looks at Kagome with a warm smile, closes his door and walks over to her taking her in his arms.)

**Naraku:** How are you? We haven't spoken in a while

**Kagome:** I've just been a little busy that's all…I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tomorrow night…promise.

(She makes an invisible X over her heart in slow motion. He kisses her gently at first then gets rough. She pulls away and smiles at him.)

**Kagome:** I take it you missed me.

(He kissed her again)

**Naraku:** Yes I have.

(His hands travel to…certain areas on her body sending a cold chill up her back. When he lets her go, she looks at him with scarce wonder.)

**Kagome:** How do you do that?

**Naraku:** What?

**Kagome:** never mind…it's probably just me…

**Naraku:** What?

**Kagome:** Never mind just forget about it. I have to go I'll see you tomorrow night ok?

(She left the room and left him confused. '_How do I do what?_' he kept thinking over and over again. He walked over to his window and watched her leave walk out of the building greeting her friend and Inuyasha. He saw him plant a kiss on her lips, his lips. He grew with furry breaking the pen in his hand having ink run down his fist into his sleeve.)

**Kagura:** I told you so…

**Naraku:** If you wish to live to see next year, Kagura, I suggest you leave my class room and go home.

**Kagura:** As you wish…

(She left him in his cold dark classroom alone in anger.)


	9. To Be Loved By You

Love Me

Chapter 9: Oh, to be loved by you

(Inuyasha walked Kagome to Sango's house. Sango went inside first to let them be alone. They walked over to a small little park behind a small section of woods. Hand in hand. When they arrived to the swings they sat in silence. Kagome took her shoes off and dug her toes into the sand. Inuyasha watched her. He was amazed on how beautiful she was and amazed as her feet were swallowed up into the sand the slowly seeped between her toes.)

**Inuyasha:** Kagome….?

**Kagome:** yes? Inuyasha?

(She looked up from her toes towards him as he continued to gaze at her dusty feet.)

**Inuyasha**: how do you feel about me?

(The question caught her off guard. She was still unsure on what it meant to love but she had thought about it, maybe she does love him. She didn't want to lie to him like she had with Miroku. He now looked at her waiting for her response. She looked at her feet in deep thought.)

**Kagome:** I…I don't know exactly, Inuyasha. I honestly don't.

**Inuyasha: **oh…ok…

**Kagome:** I like you…I like you a lot…I think I love you but…I don't know what love is.

**Inuyasha:** you don't know what love is?

(Kagome shook her head know and blushed. She lifted her head and smiled at him.)

**Kagome: **it's crazy, I know

**Inuyasha:** no its not…I can relate.

**Kagome:** How do you feel about me?

**Inuyasha:** I love you.

(She stopped breathing, hearing those words fall from his mouth so freely had sent her chills again. '_Does he mean it? How does he know what love is? Ask him! Ask him what love is!!_' she kept telling herself but her mouth wouldn't move, she was frozen and still couldn't breathe. He stood up from the swing and walked over to her lifting her out of her swing.)

**Kagome:** o-oh…!

(She choked out. He pulled her into his arms with his hands holding her at her waist gently; he looked deep into her eyes.)

**Inuyasha:** Want to know how I know?

**Kagome:** yes

(she whispered)

**Inuyasha:** Every time I look at you, my heart skips a beat, it tells me that you're mine that you always were and always would be. I love every word you say and how you say it…I love your sweet smell and I love the way you kiss me. I love how you walk, how you laugh, I love every little freckle on you face. I know I love you…and you know what the funny thing is?

(She had never known or understood love and here he was telling her what it was, and she was feeling everything he described about her, about him.)

**Kagome:** What's that?

**Inuyasha:** we've only known each other for a couple of months and I already know you feel the same way…even though you don't know it.

(That did it! Tears went streaming down her face. Inuyasha wasn't sure why, he was hoping for a different reaction.)

**Inuyasha:** Is it something I said?

**Kagome: **YES! You said it all, everything I've been waiting to hear for the longest time!!

(He held her tightly in his arms as she cried. He stroked her hair. She looked up at him into his beautiful amber eyes.)

**Kagome:** I love you! I love you…I always will. I'll stop I'll never do it again! I only want you no one else but you day and night every second I want you by my side! I'll never go back; I'll never do it again just so that I can be around you more!

(He didn't understand what she meant by her never doing _it _again or go back to _it_…whatever _it _was ((she never told him about Naraku or the other guys, so he's in the dark a little here!)) but he liked the rest of it. He kissed her in the light of the moment. They kissed each other with more passion and love then it was legal ((that made no sense…plus it's so corny! I must be tired! Sorry!!)) She felt like her soul was at last at peace. They unlocked their lips and looked into each others eyes.)

**Kagome:** Wow….!

(She fainted in his arms. He carried her to Sango's and kissed her good bye just before she awoke.)


	10. A Friendly End

Love Me

Chapter 10: A Friendly Ending

(She woke and told Sango what had happened. She only shook her head.)

**Sango:** You still have your date with Miroku and Naraku! BAKA! Why did you say that?!

**Kagome:** Because it's true! I'm letting Miroku go I don't care what Naraku does or what he says. I won't hurt Inuyasha. I'll end Miroku tonight and tomorrow…Naraku…

**Sango:** What if Naraku has a problem with it and doesn't want to call it off?

**Kagome:** He'll understand but if he disagrees I'll just … walk away…or report him…

**Sango:** KAGOME!! You'd do that?!?! I can't believe you above all people would do that!

**Kagome:** I only want Inuyasha I don't care for anyone else…and besides the year is almost up, I'll never see Mr. Naraku again after I graduate so…yeah.

**Sango:** ok...I just hope you know what you're doing Kagome…

**Kagome:** I do…now help me get dressed!

(She arrived at the restaurant Miroku and she had agreed on. She saw him sitting in the corner table with a nervous look on his face. He smiled at Kagome with nervousness. She sat down at the table and looked at Miroku trying to hide her suspicion.)

**Miroku:** How have you been Kagome?

**Kagome:** Fine Miroku, and you?

**Miroku:** Just fine.

(They ordered and at in silence, '_Now Kagi! Tell him now before it's too late._' She told herself over and over again.)

**Kagome:** Miroku…there's something I need to tell you…

**Miroku:** Yes, as do I.

**Kagome:** Oh? Why don't you go first?

**Miroku:** oh no…you said something first…please I insist.

**Kagome:** I want you to go first please.

**Miroku: **I've been seeing someone this past few days Kagome…I am sorry…please forgive me.

(Kagome felt relieved a bit, she decided to not say anything about Inuyasha.)

**Kagome: **it's alright Miroku…I feel we need to see other people anyway…

**Miroku:** You do?

**Kagome:** I hope you're not offended…

**Miroku:** Not at all, the feeling is mutual.

**Kagome:** So tell me about this new lady.

**Miroku:** You wish to speak of her?

**Kagome:** Why not? It'd just be as though we are friends and I hope we can still be friends, Miroku.

(He looked at her and they exchanged nods. To make it 'official' he took his glass of water, picked it up to make a toast.)

**Miroku:** To a new friendship!

**Kagome:** To a new friendship!

(They clanked glasses and took sips and set them down. He told her about his new love. But he never really mentioned her name, but whoever she was. Kagome could tell that she really loves him and he her. Kagome even gave him some helpful advise she was happy for him, he finally found some one, besides her, to bare him children. At the end of their dinner Miroku walked Kagome to her car and planted a friendly kiss on her cheek.)

**Miroku:** Thank you for understanding Kagome.

**Kagome:** Thank _you_ for understanding. How bout next week we all have dinner together?

**Miroku:** Sounds like a splendid idea Kagome. Same time, same place?

**Kagome:** Why not?

**Miroku:** very well, see you then!

(She nodded gave him a hug and drove away to Sango's telling her what happened)

**Sango:** I can't believe it! He cheated on you!

**Kagome:** We weren't together! Anyway He's completely fine with everything and I'm scheduled to have dinner with this new girl friend

(Sango looked at Kagome then looked away from her ashamed.)

**Sango:** I bet I know who this woman is …

**Kagome:** how Sango…?

(Sango's cell phone rang She read the number then let Kagome read it. It was Miroku's. Kagome was shocked, her best friend? She should have felt betrayed but instead she was glad, she'd rather have her best friend have him then anyone else in the world. She knew Sango wanted him, now she has him and Kagome couldn't be happier for her. She gave the phone back to Sango and she answered it. Miroku had filled her in about the meeting him and Kagome had set up she had already told him that she was aware of it already. Kagome was listening to their conversation while changing into her night clothes. Sango had finally gotten off the phone with Miroku and looked at Kagome with sorry eyes.)

**Kagome:** I'm not mad or upset…I'm happy for you…the _both_ of you. I honestly couldn't care who he dates but if it's going to be you I'm happy. Ok?

**Sango:** Ok…thanks Kagome you're a good friend but I-

**Kagome:** There's no need for an apology Sango, I'm happy, you're happy, and he's happy that's all that matters now.

(She climbs into the extra bed Sango had laid out for her. She slid under the covers and closed her eyes.)

**Kagome:** Besides I have Inuyasha now… and _nothing_ could make me happier.

**Sango:** Thank you Kagome…thanks a lot.

**Kagome:** Good night Sango.

**Sango:** Good night Kagome…

(They were about to fall asleep until Kagome sat up quickly in her bed, Sango looked at her.)

**Sango:** What is it Kagome?

**Kagome:** YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE HIS CHILDREN!!?!?!

**Sango:** I thought you were ok with it?!

**Kagome:** I am…but it just now hit me that _you_ want to have_ his_ kids…oh well! Good night!

(She laid back down, and Sango sat up confused, '_What's wrong with wanting to have his children?_' she thought. She reached over to turn the light on, Kagome hid her face under the covers.)

**Sango:** What's so wrong with wanting to have his kids?

**Kagome:** Nothing, now turn the light off and go to bed…

**Sango:** No! I want to know!!

**Kagome:** Good night Sango!

**Sango:** Kagome! Answer me!

**Kagome:** **_Good Night Sango_**!!

**Sango:** ('_grr!_')Good night Kagome…


	11. Author's Note

Dear fans of mine! Thank you soooo much for all of your reviews! They mean so much to me you'll never know! I have had my internet turned off for a couple weeks now and thats why i haven't continued in such a while, but there is good news! I'll be back on by next FRIDAY so please keep these great reviews coming I love it! well see ya soon! Luv Me! ! 


	12. To Forget

Sorry this took so long, my computer was being gay...and we just got the internet back but enough of that! Here's what you all have been waiting for! chapters 11 and 12! Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Forget the Past 

(The next day Kagome slept in late dreaming about Inuyasha… ! Sango woke her around noon making Kagome upset and very cranky.)

**Sango:** Kagome! It's already noon! Get up!

**Kagome:** Go away…

**Sango:** No get up!

**Kagome:** No…

**Sango:** Yes!!

**Kagome:** No…(snores)

(Sango grabs her leg and pulls her out of bed making her land on her butt hard in very uncomfortable position. Kagome kicked her off.)

**Kagome:** OKAY! I'm up!

**Sango:** Good…now get dressed.

(Kagome stood up and glared at Sango who smiled at her.)

**Kagome:** What time is it?

**Sango:** Noon…I tried to wake you up earlier but you were like…dead or something. Why are you so sleepy? You went to bed at like 7:30!

(Kagome walked into the bathroom in Sango's room with her clothes to change into.)

**Kagome:** 7:30? That's weird. I thought it was later…what did Inuyasha say?

**Sango:** uh…

Flashback!

**Inuyasha:** I hope I didn't cause any trouble Sango. I'd take her home but-

**Sango:** No you didn't its fine; she's supposed to be here anyway.

**Inuyasha:** oh...why?

**Sango:** her mom's out of town again.

**Inuyasha:** What about her brother?

**Sango:** staying with his own friends I assume.

**Inuyasha:** oh.

**Sango:** so how bout you? Where do you stay?

**Inuyasha:** With my brother…the biggest conceded jackass I know.

(They both laughed and talked more in the living room. After about two hours of unstop talking)

**Inuyasha:** You want to get something to eat? I'm starving!

**Sango:** I don't know I don't want Kagome to wake up and find me gone...and think, you know.

**Inuyasha:** yeah…I know what you mean.

**Sango:** I have food…plenty actually. What do you want; I'll make it for you.

**Inuyasha:** Do you have Ramon?

**Sango:** Just bought a box full last week!

**Inuyasha:** Great! I'll help you!

**Sango:** You love your Ramon huh?

**Inuyasha:** Hella ya! Best thing ever created!

(They both laughed and continued to talk while Sango cooked for the two of them. Inuyasha told her about his jackass brother and Sango told him about her loveable little sister Rin.)

**Sango:** She can get annoying some times I guess but I love her just the same.

**Inuyasha:** My brother hates me just because he's my half brother…but other than that I can't say much.

**Sango:** oh…

(She watched him as scarfed the Ramon down, '_No wonder Kagome loves this guy…I wonder if his brother is cuter…_' Inuyasha looked up t her)

**Inuyasha:** What?

**Sango:** huh? Oh nothing!

**Inuyasha:** You're blushing…why?

**Sango:** I'm not blushing; I'm not a blushing kind of girl.

**Inuyasha:** Riiiight.

(They finished dinner and Inuyasha helped clean up. '_Oh my gosh! A guy who cleans! Without complaining! No wonder I like him…what a minute!_' she frowned at the thought and looked away from Inuyasha, '_I don't like him…do I? No, I love Miroku…I love Miroku! Miroku!')_

**Inuyasha:** Sorry it's a habit.

**Sango:** No its fine, if you ever want to do the dishes at my place, please do!

(She walked him to the door and they sat on the porch and talked some more -they love talking!- He told her how he felt about Kagome and Sango got jealous at the fact.)

**Inuyasha:** She's great…don't ya think?

**Sango:** Oh yeah…real great.

**Inuyasha:** Could you help me out with somethin'?

**Sango:** Sure. What?

**Inuyasha:** Well earlier, when I told her how I felt about her…well, she started to cry...

**Sango:** CRY?!

(She laughed out.)

**Inuyasha:** yeah, then she told me that she felt the same, that she'd never do _it_ again, that she'd never go back to _it_…what is '_it_'?

(Sango froze; she knew she couldn't tell him about their 'secret' but in a way she felt he needed to know.)

**Sango:** Maybe she'll tell you when she's ready…did you ask her?

**Inuyasha:** No, I kissed her again then she fainted.

(Sango laughed, _'must be a very good kisser…I wonder if-_')

**Sango**: No!

(she whispered)

**Inuyasha:** What?

**Sango:** Nothing…maybe you should come over tomorrow and ask her what she means.

**Inuyasha:** Well…don't you know?

**Sango:** yes I do…but-

**Inuyasha:** then tell me…

**Sango:** No, if she wants you to know then she'll tell you…so don't even go there!

**Inuyasha:** What if she doesn't tell me?

**Sango:** Then you don't need to know.

(Inuyasha stared at her uncertainly as she looked out towards her lawn ignoring his looks)

End of Flashback!

**Sango:** Nothing important…

**Kagome:** oh ok…now get out so I can take a shower

**Sango:** Sure…uh Kagome?

**Kagome:** Huh?

**Sango:** Are you planning on telling Inuyasha?

**Kagome:** about what?

**Sango:** About us…what we've been doing for the past two years?

**Kagome: **If he doesn't ask about my past then I won't tell him about my past…simple as that.

(Sango turned away from the bathroom as the door shut. She heard the shower turn on and heard Kagome begin singing her rubber-duckie song. Sango laughed to herself then paused, '_What if he does ask?_' she thought sadly. She walked away.)

(Kagome finished with her shower and got dressed and went down stairs to join Sango and her sister Rin, who were watching TV.)

**Kagome:** Good morning!

(She called from the stairs. Sango turned her head and looked at Kagome then at her watch.)

**Sango:** Kagome it's gonna 1:30…in the afternoon, I think you got yours hours mixed up…

(She rolled eyes back to the TV)

**Kagome:** Geesh! What's wrong with you?

**Sango:** Nothing…

(Kagome frowned and Rin jumped up from the sofa and ran over to Kagome and clung to her knees.)

**Rin:** KAGGIEEE!!!! I've missed you Kagie! Why didn't you say hello to me yesterday?

**Kagome:** I had to do something, I'm sorry Rin I'll make it up to you some how, ok?

(The ecstatic eight year old shook her head vigorously in agreement causing her pony-tail on the side of her head to loosen. Kagome laughed and hugged her back. Rin eventually left go and ran to plop herself on the couch again. Sango ignored her and continued to watch the TV.)

**Kagome:** hey Sango, you wanna go to the mall with me for a little bit?

**Sango:** No.

**Kagome:** Why not?

**Sango:** I have to watch Rin, duh!

**Kagome:** What's wrong, Sango? You're being really-

**Sango:** Really what?!! Huh?! Really what?!

(Sango yelled at her along with giving Kagome an evil stare. Kagome was scared and angry all at once, '_why is she acting like this?_' she thought)

**Kagome:** Really weird…what's wrong?

(She walked over to Sango who looked back at the TV)

**Sango:** Nothing…

**Kagome:** Bullshit. Tell me what's wrong.

(Sango kept her gaze on the TV and Kagome held her gaze to Sango. Sango looked at her sympathetic gaze and felt instantly ashamed.)

**Sango:** I don't want you to go.

**Kagome:** go where?

**Sango:** To Mr. Naraku's…I got a really bad feeling Kag…

**Kagome:** So that's why you yelled at me?

(looking away from her to the floor)

**Sango:** yes...and no...

(She said so quietly Kagome barely heard her.)

**Kagome:** what's that supposed to mean?

**Sango:** never mind just forget it...

**Kagome:** Well, I have to go to Mr. Naraku's. You can come with me…

**Sango:** I can't, Rin has this dance recital tonight…

**Rin:** Can you come, Kagi?

**Kagome:** I'm sorry sweetheart I can't I have to be some where.

(Rin Shrugged.)

**Sango:** No you don't. Can't you just call him or tell him at school…or something? Why do you HAVE to see him?

(She pleaded as tears slowly streamed down her face. Kagome held her friend and Sango continued to cry even harder. This almost made Kagome not want to go any more but she knew she had to, she wouldn't be able to stand the awkward silences and looks in class if she had just called him she needed to tell it to his face to clear her conscience so she could continue her new life with Inuyasha.)

**Kagome:** I need to do this for me...to forget my past. Every thing except Inuyasha...can you understand that?

**Sango:** But I'm part of your past too...what about me?

(Sango held Kagome tighter and shook her head yes and continued to cry.)


	13. Little Theif

Love Me

Chapter 12: Little Thief

(Kagome, Rin, and Sango went to the mall together just to look around and see what was new. Rin ran around wildly in the mall acting as though she was an airplane as Sango and Kagome followed steadily behind)

**Kagome:** So…why do have such a bad feeling about Mr. Naraku and me?

**Sango:** I just…I don't know…I just do…I bet its nothing.

**Kagome:** well, I'm kinda hoping it _IS_ nothing.

**Sango:** I'm probably just paranoid like you said…Oooo! Look at this!

(She pulled Kagome new a really expensive bridal shop. A black, red, white, and silver dress had caught Sango's eye. They stared at it in amazement, then they both smiled at each other and yelled out)

**Sango and Kagome:** MODELING TIME!!!

(People stared at them as they yelled from the top of their lungs and Rin came running back to rejoin them giggling)

**Rin:** yay!

**__**

(Four hours and twelve different dresses later…)

**Sango:** I can't believe they kicked us out! Just because we weren't buying anything! How Rude!

**Kagome:** I know! The nerve of that b-

**Inuyasha:** Kagome?

**Kagome:** Hey! I was just thinking about you!

**Sango:** What are you doing here?

**Rin:** hi Inuyasha! Wanna play dress up?

**Inuyasha:** huh?

(Kagome and Sango covered Rin's mouth so she wouldn't embarrass them about their little 'modeling act')

**Kagome:** Never mind her she's just six! You know kids! Everything's a game!

(Laughing nervously/sweat dropping)

**Rin:** Hey! I'm eight!

**Sango:** why don't you go to the toy store for a little bit, huh?

**Rin:** No! I wanna play with Inuyasha!

**Sango:** You can have any toy you want…

(Rin stopped to think for a moment and smiled)

**Rin:** Ok!

(She hugged Sango's knees and ran off towards the toy store. Sango Watched her enter the store, then she turned her attention back to the cute couple. )

**Inuyasha:** What was that all about?

**Sango:** Just wanted to get rid of her for a little while…is that so wrong?

**Kagome:** I do it to my little brother all the time

**Inuyasha:** ya I guess. So what are you doing here anyway?

**Sango:** Can't we go to the mall?

(Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms nuzzling his nose on her neck. Sango began to feel a hint of jealousy)

**Inuyasha:** I would have come with you…I missed you Kagome…

**Kagome:** (giggles) I've missed you too…

**Sango:** Ugh! You haven't seen each other for twelve hours and you act like it's been twelve years! Get a room!

(Kagome and Inuyasha stared at her; and then back to eachother as Inuyasha began kissing Kagome's neck again)

**Inuyasha:** maybe later...

(Sango blushed and looked away from the two of them)

**Sango:** thats great...!

**Inuyasha:** What are you so upset about anyway?

**Sango:** I'm just a little tired...sorry

**Kagome:** its ok just take a couple of deep breathes ok?

**Sango:** uh-huh, ya sure…ok

(Kagome turned to Inuyasha kissed making Sango want to burst out with a jealous anger again until they unlocked their lips and smiled at each other.)

**Sango:** uh…

(Just then Rin came running up to Sango carrying a doll still in its box)

**Rin:** Sango-sama, I found what I want!

**Manager:** Hey you! Thief! Get back here!

**Sango:** Rin! Go put it back right now!

**Rin:** but I want it!

**Sango:** Go put it back and we'll go back for it in a little bit ok?

**Rin:** but-

**Manager:** you plannin' on payin' for that?

**Sango:** I'm really sorry sir! She doesn't get out much…

**Manager:** I don't care about that! Are you gonna pay? Yes or no?

**Sango:** how much is it?

(She brought her purse in her hands and pulled out her wallet)

**Manager:** 50 bucks...

**Sango:** 50?? For a stupid doll!!

**Manager:** It's a collector's item

**Sango:** I only have 20!

**Manager:** then I'm getting security.

(He walked off towards a security guard. Sango grabbed Rin's arm tightly)

**Sango:** why didn't you get a candy of somethin'?

**Rin:** I liked this dolly…(beginning to cry) and you said I could get what I wanted…

(She cried, Sango held her little sister as she tried to calm her down. Inuyasha walked over and patted Rin's back)

**Inuyasha:** Don't cry Rin, I'll pay for it…

**Sango:** No it's all right Inuyasha. You don't-

**Inuyasha:** I want to.

**Kagome:** Inuyasha, that doll coasts fifty dollars…are you sure?

**Inuyasha:** I've got more...don't worry about it.

(He smiled and walked off towards the man and the security guard. Sango put Rin down and wiped away her tears keeping her attention on the three men talking things over)

**Sango:** What's he saying?

**Kagome:** I don't know…

(They continued to watch and saw Inuyasha pull out his wallet and some money and hand it to the storekeeper. The manager smiled happily and pat Inuyasha on the shoulder and they all laughed. '_Why did he do that? He didn't have to do that!_' Sango thought. Inuyasha finally rejoined them smiling along with the manager)

**Manager:** We've been experiencing a lot of robberies is all. I am truly sorry

**Inuyasha:** it's all right; we'll make sure this doesn't happen again.

**Manager:** very well. Is there anything else you wanted?

**Inuyasha:** Nah…keep the change

(The manager dropped his jaw to the ground)

**Manager:** That's an awful lot of change…are you sure?

**Inuyasha:** only if you promise to treat these ladies awfully nicely next time they go to your store.

**Manager:** Yes sir! Have a wonderful day ladies!

(He left and Inuyasha turned to the girls who were stunned)

**Kagome:** how much-

**Inuyasha:** don't worry about it

**Sango:** I'll pay you back. I promise-

**Inuyasha:** don't worry about it. Besides I'm happy to do it for little Rin here.

**Rin:** thank you Inuyasha-sama…

**Inuyasha:** any time Rin-chan.

(She hugged his legs with one arm holding onto her new doll and he hugged her back. Kagome just stared at him lovingly, _'he's so sweet…I've got to be the luckiest girl ever! I love him…_' she thought to herself. Sango also was staring at him and thinking to herself, _'he's so sweet to do that for Rin…Kagome's so lucky…how could she lie to him. He's too good for that_.' Inuyasha stood up)

**Inuyasha:** So…anyone up for lunch?


	14. Another note

A/N: Well hello again my dearest true fans nice to know i still have critics there is a good reason i havent updated in so long. kicked me off for a little while for a total misunderstanding but im back now so yay! reading through my past chapters i noticed there were a lot of mistakes and i might take the story off to fix them...or not not too sure yet. new chapters will be soon...keep your eyes open! Ciao 


End file.
